


Shades

by PanicZoomies



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, I just throw words at a screen and see what sticks, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Life long friends, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pre-Sundering (Final Fantasy XIV), Rating subject to change, Some Fluff, Some angst, Soulmates, The Convocation of Fourteen (Final Fantasy XIV), we're going on an adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicZoomies/pseuds/PanicZoomies
Summary: Herein I commit the chronicle of the architect and the traveler. Where one walked the other followed, their souls intrinsically intertwined.Let us explore the past together, and what memories can be found within.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Moonfall

It was drizzling, as it was wont to do in springtime. Puddles were slowly spreading across the pavement that added a splash to the steps of every person that traversed them. To and fro the people scurried, the gleaming spires of their city reflected in standing pools of water that dotted the street.

Crouched by one such pool was a small figure, body covered in a thick black cowl. The drawn hood seemed to be enough to deflect the light rainfall but no doubt the dampness would soak past the wooly barrier if they stayed much longer. Such a thought was far from the mind of the little spectator however, entranced by what they watched on the surface of the water.

“Hades…” A voice intruded upon upon his quiet reflection. There was no response, the child ignoring his name as he continued to peer into the rainwater. 

“Hades.” The same voice called again prompting the lips of the observer to curl into a frown. Did his friend not realize he was busy?

“Are you alright, little one?” The reflection of the cloudy spring sky was suddenly obscured as the mirrored form of a towering figure stole it away, prompting the small boy to frown further. Looking up from the water the child fixed the well intentioned adult with a blank stare, though its effect was rather diminished behind the white lacquer of the mask he wore.

“Ah!” The sound of panicked footsteps splashing through the puddles filled the silence between the two robed figures, the taller of which was now smiling gently at the youngling before them. 

“H-He’s alright, thank you.” A small voice called upwards, beckoning the gaze of the similarly masked giant over to it. Before them stood another young one, though this one seemed about a head taller than the one by the water.

“Um...my friend is just...prone to distraction.” All at once the withering gaze of the crouching child was drawn to his friend, prompting them to dig a toe against the smooth surface of the road. 

“I see.” The larger figure gave an understanding nod, their voice aglow with a gentle warmth. “You are a dedicated friend, keeping an eye on him but if you do not hurry along won’t you two be late for school?”

Hades, as was his name, gave a snort at the words of the adult. The taller child visibly jolted at the sound and rushed to his side with an apologetic smile cast at the adult above them. With a mighty tug Hades was hauled to his feet and then gently pushed forward. The boy had half a mind to simply dig in his heels and refuse to move but he did not want to cause his friend anymore panic.

Instead Hades allowed himself to be pushed along until they were no longer in sight of their well meaning shepherd then dug his heels in, causing his friend to smack against his back with a huff of frustration.

“Haaaaaaaades!” A forehead came to rest against the smaller child’s shoulder. “Please Hades, we can’t be late again. If I have to carry you I will, you weigh half as much as I do!”

“School’s stupid Hyth.” This pulled a sigh from the taller boy. The young Hythlodaeus had a sinking suspicion that his life would be fraught with frustration thanks to his terrifyingly stubborn friend. 

“It’s only been three days Hades, give it a chance.”

“No!”

If his head wasn’t already resting against the younger boy’s shoulder it would have surely found a home in his palm.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal.” Moving around Hades the taller boy knelt down in front of him, taking tiny fists into his slightly larger hands. “At the end of every week I’ll take you to the cliff. We’ll stay as long as you wa--”

“Forever.”

Hythlodaeus winced, shaking his head as he gave an exasperated roll of his shoulders. 

“We can’t stay forever.”

Beneath his mask Hades wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Fine.” Reluctantly the stubborn boy began to stomp forward, making his distaste known with every wet step.

Much to Hythlodaeus’s relief the slightly soggy duo made it to the modest schoolhouse with minutes to spare. From there lessons preceded apace, though there was no set schedule for the day’s learning. Instead the children were free to flit from station to station, each one set up with a variety of different activities and watched over by a dedicated teacher.

Hades, however, was happy to avoid them all and instead park himself by a window to watch the storm. Sensing his mood was as tumultuous as the clouds above the teachers let the boy decompress at his own pace, though not before one of them took a moment to dry his robes with a wave of their hand.

And so the morning was slowly whittled away in brooding, Hades more than content to watch the water run down the glass in small rivers. It was quite suddenly that his attention was snapped upwards, a curious gaze blossoming across his features. It was reminiscent of a cat having caught sight of something unseen though far less eerie thanks to the mask hiding his wide eyed stare. Still, it would be no less disconcerting for anyone watching the young boy to see his head tilted upwards and just slightly to the side, fixated on what seemed to be thin air.

But things were not always what they seemed to be.

Beneath the awning on the other side of the glass floated a small orb of vibrant color. Its surface seemed to shimmer and ripple, betraying the fear that pulsed through it with every soft rumble of thunder. Sitting up on his knees the young Hades pressed his palm to the window pane as a gentle smile curled across his lips.

“Come here.” He cooed softly at the orb, beckoning it towards him like one might a scared puppy. Indeed it seemed startled to even be addressed, hesitating for a moment before floating down towards the curious child.

“Do you not like storms?” Hades whispered his question as the little ball settled between his curled fingers. 

A quiet conversation ensued for sometime though it was decidedly one-sided to any observer who happened upon the scene. But they knew better than to think ill of the child, for all in the school were aware that two of their classmates possessed a rare and wondrous talent: The ability to see and speak with souls.

The twin princes of the underworld; that is what they were often called in hushed tones. Though there were no bonds of blood between the two they were brothers in all but name. It was also well known that Hythlodaeus tended to be incredibly protective of Hades who was born with a constitution far weaker than usual.

“Have you made a new friend little one?” Much like this morning and the puddle a shadow fell across the small boy, souring his expression as his attention was pulled away from the only thing in the room he was interested in talking with.

“Mm.” He regarded the teacher out of the corner of his eye, refusing to answer her question with more than a sound of affirmation.

“Would you like to tell me about them?”

Silence.

“Alright then.” There was a gentleness to her tone and it _annoyed_ Hades. He had no explanation as to why, only that it did. It bothered him. This adult being so patient with him.

Reaching down she pulled up a sketchbook and some crayons, holding them out towards the boy. Though they preferred to let children choose their own experiences there were sometimes students who needed nudging in a direction, a place to start.

“Why don’t you draw them then? I’m sure they would enjoy that.”

“No.” The answer was quick and forceful, the child’s attention now locked on the box of brightly colored wax sticks.

“Oh?” His anger took her by surprise. It was irrational and while children were often prone to such reactions in their younger years never had she seen a child regard a package of crayons as if it were poison.

“What’s wrong little one? Don’t you want to draw?”

His shoulders curled forward, the boy shrinking in on himself as he held the quivering soul closer to his chest. “ _No!_ ”

“Hades, there is no need to be so upset.” Around them some of the children had stopped working, looking up from their various projects as the small scene began to unfold. 

“It’s wrong!” His tone swelled in volume, the young boy grappling with the emotions that swirled in his chest.

“It’s wrong to draw it?” Again the teacher was gentle, again she was patient but that only served to upset him further.

“N-No!” Hades shook his head, a strand of white hair slipping from his hood with the motion. How did he explain? How did he explain?!

“The colors are wrong!” With a shout the boy jumped from his perch by the window, running across the room to latch onto Hythlodaeus who had already begun moving towards his friend. 

“Tell them Hyth, tell them!” Hades shook Hythlodaeus’s arm, threatening to dislodge his hood with the furious motion.

“The colors are wrong!” With another shout the smaller boy slid behind his brother, resting his face against coal black robes despite the mask to hide his watering eyes.

How could they know? How could they understand?

Their colors were wrong. So, so wrong.

There was no color in this world, save for the glistening souls that they were wholly ignorant of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first fic. Fingers crossed you'll enjoy the journey I'm attempting to take you on.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, I'm hoping to grow as a writer as I go forward with this.
> 
> My thanks to all the wonderful people in the Bookclub and all the other talented authors in the FFXIV corner of Ao3. So many of you were inspirations for me to start working on this


	2. Stardust

“How about this blue?” A large robed figure offered a vial of light colored ink to the one that sat beside them. Much smaller in stature but similarly dressed the child was currently occupied with drawing on a large sheet of white paper.

“No.” 

“Is the sky not blue then?” 

The sketching stopped, the child turning to look at his companion. After his outburst yesterday Hades had been asked to join his teacher in a small room deeper in the school house. Perhaps it was because he had disturbed the other students, or maybe the teachers just wanted to help. Either way the boy did not particularly mind. He enjoyed being away from the bothersome din of the large classroom.

“It’s… not the right blue.” In truth the small boy was uncertain if it even _was_ blue. Teachers told him the sky was blue, books told him the sky was blue. Yet when he looked upward all he could see was the prismatic flow of the lifestream. If the sky truly did have a color he would not know it, he had never focused on it to tell.

“And this flower then? What color would you make it?” 

Hades shifted uncomfortably in his chair, frowning down at the picture he was slowly sketching. He had only agreed to draw something to placate the adults who worried over him. Perhaps their intentions had been innocent enough but the child found he did not like the way it made him feel… to be fussed over like this.

After a span of silence Hades let out a soft sigh before answering. “Grey.”

The teacher beside him found it difficult not to frown at his answer. What a challenge this youngling was poised to be. It was both exciting and worrisome. Children were a rare and precious gift to their society and as a people they spared no effort to nurture each one of them. Yet here was one touched by something they had so little understanding of. Careful cultivation would be required.

“Why don’t I show you how I would color this picture?”

Outside the private classroom a different conversation was taking place. While information on the sight could be found within the archives of Andyer, there was another resource the teachers were keen to utilize in helping the wayward Hades.

Hythlodaeus sighed as the two teachers looked down at him, the weight of their expectations a palpable force on his shoulders. To find himself in such a position… it brought a small frown to his face. Weren’t adults supposed to have all the answers?

How startling a revelation, that beings they perceived as so old and wise would turn to one so young for guidance.

“It… it isn’t easy to explain… “ Reaching upwards the small boy gently rubbed a gloved hand against the back of his hood. “But I suppose you know that… “ Hythlodaeus sighed softly.

“Think of a color. Any color.” Did he even have all the words to describe this? That hardly seemed to matter… he would simply have to find them, especially if it would help Hades. “Now… think of a seashell.” One of the teacher’s tilted their head to the side and the child could practically see them raising an eyebrow behind their mask.

“But… but not the outside. Think of the inside. The part of the shell that… “ Hythlodaeus began to mime moving his hand from side to side.

“Ah, the pearlescent sheen? The part that seems to reflect many colors at once?” One of his shepherds offered in a kind, soft voice. Excitedly the child looked up towards the woman, nodding his head quick enough to cause his cowl to bounce.

“Yes! A-and… and now think of a tincture! You know how it sparkles? Take all of that. The color, the shimmer the p-pearl...p-pearlsheen and mix it all together. The colors are like that except **more**.” It wasn’t exact but it was close enough. Close enough to potentially help his friend.

“Hmm…” The second teacher rumbled in a deep voice, reminiscent of thunder. “I can see how that would be distracting but why does it not affect you the same way, little one?”

At this Hythlodaeus deflated, prompting the first teacher to kneel down and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, we’re just trying to understand.” 

“I wish I could say it was because I was older, that I’ve just had more time to live with it then he has… “ Small hands found themselves twisting together as nervous butterflies filled his stomach. While Hythlodaeus was the older of the two it was not by very many years and that time had not offered him any particularly deep insights that Hades did not share.

“But that isn't it. My sight might be stronger than his but his connection to the Underworld is _deeper._ ” Turning his head the boy looked down the hall towards the room where Hades sat with another teacher. Even through the closed door he could see his brother by the gleam of his soul.

Oh, if only they could see it! The deep pitch of stygian purple that churned like a nebula, giving birth to flecks of shimmering gold that brought a violet glow to the near-black plum which surrounded them. 

Hythlodaeus may have been able to perceive the Underworld with perfect clarity, but Hades breathed it, lived it, was favored by it. 

“His connection?” Once more the second teacher rumbled in thought, lightly stroking a well trimmed beard visible beneath the cut of his mask. “His power then? His aether? I see.” 

The two teachers shared a look with one another, some sort of understanding passing between them that Hythlodaeus was not privy to but it did cause the nerves in his stomach to loosen just slightly. The kneeling teacher gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze before rising to stand once more. “You’ve given us a lot to think about, little one.”

His nerves, however, soon shot past eleven once more as the sound of a door slamming echoed through the hall. Hythlodaeus immediately looked towards the room where his friend was housed, relieved to find it closed and Hades rather calm behind it. No, the source of the disturbance was a few doors down and the cause a small blurr of black that wisped its way down the hall like a furious raven.

“Stop her!” A panicked voice called from the now open room, though strangely enough they did not seem to be in pursuit of their little runaway.

All at once the storm of robes stopped, turning to face the trio she had just passed. Her mask was knocked askew, revealing an eye of pale lilac that looked upon them with mischief and determination. But that is not what caught Hythlodaeus off guard.

No, it was the sight of her soul.

Orange. Red? No, yellow! But all at once! She was a sunrise, a sunset, a firework of citrus hues and yet she was twilight, the silver mists between the trees that caught the moonlight in its web. 

Though its colors were vastly different the sheer force of it brought Hythlodaeus’s mind to Hades. Such poetic thoughts were quickly pushed aside however as the small girl gave a flick of her wrist which called forth a burst of flowers and vines that twined themselves around the groups legs, rooting them to place.

“What?!”

“By the dawn!” 

“Hehe!” With a chuckle of glee the girl gave the stunned Hythlodaeus a playful wave before skittering down the hall once more, intent to embrace her freedom.

“Aegeus, Catia! Did you get her?” Once more the voice called from down the hall.

All at once the two adults seemed to break themselves from their stupor, as if they had been stunned into idleness by the bizarre event that had just unfolded in front of them. Not even during their time at the Akadaemia had they witnessed such brazen acts. It was Catia who reacted first, waving their hand in a similar fashion as the escaped child to banish away the foliage that clung to their forms, leaving the rest of the hall decorated with the spontaneous creation. 

“Aegeus, go free Halina and then keep an eye on this little one, I’ll return our wayward lamb.” 

Activity broke out around Hythlodaeus, who continued to stare down the hall where the mysterious girl had been moments earlier. Was she a fellow student? He could not recall seeing her at school. Though while the hall of learning for younger Amaurotines was not as large as the Akademia proper it was still impressive in size and housed several classrooms. Perhaps she was from one of the others?

“Hyth..?” The quiet voice of Hades called the boy’s attention to his brother, who had come from his room to investigate the commotion. Surprisingly Hythlodaeus found him kneeling by some of the flowers the girl had created.

“Did you make these?” Golden eyes looked up to his friend. Though they were shaded by the mask he wore there was no missing the spark of interest that shone within. “They’re pretty.”

Like a spring bloom a bright smile blossomed across Hythlodaeus’s lips, a sense of giddy excitement bubbling within him. “No Hades, but I know who did.”


	3. Sunrise

Hythlodaeus had spent the better part of a week trying to find the mysterious girl who had left a veritable meadow in her wake. The teachers he talked to had not been ignorant of her existence but gave him little when it came to actual information about her. Every so often he would catch glimpses of her soul deep within the schoolhouse but any attempt to wait for her to emerge from wherever she studied was met with an adult shoo-ing him home.

It was frustrating, but he was nothing if not resourceful. If he could not catch her in school he would have to seek her out in the city.

“What time is it..? “ The sleep riddled voice of Hades tickled his ear as they walked along the edges of Amaurot. Or rather, one of them walked. Hades was currently being carried on his back and using his shoulder as a pillow.

“You got drool all over me.” Hythlodaeus teased playfully.

“Shut up Hyth, I did not!” With a frantic squirm the small boy escaped his friend’s hold, intent on walking now that he had so thoroughly embarrassed himself.

Chuckling softly Hythlodaeus shook his head and gestured towards the woodlands on the horizon. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Crossing his arms Hades fell in step beside his friend though could not help the yawns that escaped past his lips every few minutes. At first he had thought Hyth was waking him up so early to go to the cliff but they had spent the past few hours walking in the opposite direction of where they usually went to play. 

“What are we doing?”

“Taking you to see those flowers again.”

At this Hades visibly brightened, the boy looking about in excitement as they began to leave the borders of their metropolis behind. 

“She’s out in the woods, but I don’t know why.” Hythlodaeus paused and knelt down beside Hades, pointing ahead of them. To his eyes the shine of her soul was unmistakable and with a little guidance he was sure the smaller boy would spot her.

“... Hyth are you sure? It looks like the sun.” If his friend had not pointed it out to him Hades would have simply assumed it to be some force of nature. Perhaps a conglomeration of aether for a spell or a wayward creation. 

“Mmhm, I’m sure.”

Though their goal was within sight there was still quite the trail to blaze to get there. Around them the trees grew taller, the shadows longer as canopies of leaves shaded them from the watchful eye of the sun. Thankfully there were no known dangers in the areas that surrounded Amaurot, the Convocation was quite keen on keeping such threats far away from their bustling utopia.

So when the sounds of fighting reached their ears the two boys were struck with surprise. It was Hythlodaeus who sprinted forward first. He had always been the more courageous of the two. That had never particularly bothered Hades as he preferred to observe a situation before jumping to involve himself in it.

But if the one who had created those flowers was in danger?

With far less thought than he usually put into any action the boy ran forward, hot on the heels of Hyth. As they burst into a small clearing any notion of bravery scurried and scattered from his heart. What was this creature that stood before them?!

It was half the size of the trees themselves, a writhing mess of vines and roots. Its appendages appeared to be tentacles and on its trunk was carved an oddly humanoid face. But the strangest thing about it was how it seemed half formed. Blurry almost. 

On second observation the strangest thing was the robed figure who stood before it, a wooden sword and shield brandished at the thing. Like she was some knight come to slay the creature.

“Lo! Behold the might of Pashtarot!”

“H-hey!” Hythlodaeus gave a frantic wave to catch the attention of the girl. Was she truly planning to fight such a beast?

“Hm?” Turning from her quarry the masked girl gave a soft frown, squinting in the direction of the two intruders.

“Oh! You’re the boy from the hallway!” Quite suddenly she dropped the toy weapons, walking past the abomination of vegetation without blinking an eye.

“Um..?” Hades had no idea what to say, what to think! Was he still asleep? Surely this was all a dream.

“What? Oh-” Turning towards the monstrous tree she gave a flick of her wrist. Its form began to twist and bend, its leaves beginning to dissipate into aether. With a hum of frustration she flung her hand outwards to accelerate its unraveling until, with a soft pop, it simply ceased to be.

“Uh, sorry! I’m not so great at unmaking things yet.” Turning back towards the two boys her bare hands reached upwards to tug lightly at a raven colored braid hanging over her shoulder. Quite quickly Hythlodaeus and Hades looked away, as if witnessing something scandalous. One did not generally wear their hood down unless in the presence of friends and family.

“Sooo.... whatcha doin’ here?” Once more she spoke, seemingly unphased by their reactions. 

“Well, we’ve been looking for you.” Hythlodaeus answered softly, lighting prodding at the ground with the heel of his boot. 

“We?” Slowly she began to approach the pair, curiosity thoroughly peaked. She remembered seeing the taller boy in the hallway but who was this other…? “Ohhh, you’re the underworld princes!”

“Huh?” Both of them expressed their surprise and confusion at the same time, prompting the young girl to giggle.

“Miss Athena has told me about you. I don’t get to learn with the other kids yet so she keeps me informed on all kinds of things. So I know it all when I get to go back to regular classes.” It was here she offered the pair a wide smile, revealing a gap from where she had recently lost a tooth. 

“Y-You don’t get to learn with the other children?” Hythlodaeus had been suspicious of such. Every so often students with extraordinary abilities or particularly volatile tendencies were taught apart from everyone else. Given what they had just witnessed he had an idea of what category she fell into.

“I can’t believe you’re doing such advanced creation magic already. Who are you?” 

“I’m Persephone. But you can call me Percy.”

The conversation between the two seemed to unfold as naturally as breathing for them. Hades, however, simply watched from the outside. But that was good enough for him. It let the young child watch her soul. Watch the way it sparkled and danced, how it filled her entire form with its radiance. So engrossed he was in the sight of her that he missed the sound of rocks crumbling, missed the way the earth beneath his feet shifted.

And then...

He was falling. He had fallen before but never like this, with such speed and force. Down, down, down the grasp of gravity drug him. Howling winds ripping his hood backwards to let white locks tumble from its confines and join the dance of cloth around him.

“Hythlodaeus!” Hades screamed the name of his brother but it was lost to the violent tempest that carried him further downwards. In a burst of fear and sudden clarity the young boy realized his situation.

Hythlodaeus was not here, there was no one to save him.

“Nngh!” A cry of frustration wormed its way past his lips, tiny arms windmilling frantically in an attempt to slow his descent.

 _Think! Focus! Stay calm!_ The words echoed loudly in his mind, trying to calm the panic that had chased away all rational thought. On instinct he reached within, touching the violet embers of his aether and ripped it forward, folding it around his form as he thought of birds, of hawks and ravens. 

Twin shadows formed from his shoulders, pitch in color like the corvids he was so fond of watching. At the realization that his magic had taken shape the young Hades gave the feathered appendages a frantic flap, attempting to right himself and slow the plunge. It was a struggle but with every stretch of his new wings, with every experimental twist and flex, his descent began to slow.

Panting softly the boy cast golden eyes upwards, searching the maw of darkness above. He could not see where he had fallen from. Could he make it back? He did not know but using the wings were quickly exhausting him. Perhaps next time he would think to make his form lighter. 

With the thought of traveling upwards being far too daunting Hades decided that gliding towards the bottom of the chasm would be his best choice. Once on solid ground he could figure out what to do next.

So downwards he went, though at a much more controlled pace this time. At first there was only the darkness, strangely oppressive with the lack of souls to light the air around him. But it did not remain that way. Like a breaking dawn soft rays of colored light began to filter upwards, a flickering blue reminiscent of will-o'-the-wisps. But what surprised him more was the soft coo of voices that came with it.

_“The little king comes~”_

Finally his feet touched solid ground and with the landing came a sense of relief. But it was clear he was not alone. Out of habit Hades reached back to pull his hood forward but the sight of his hand brought him pause.

The skin was ashen, not quite lifeless looking but gray nonetheless. The tips of his fingers shone with golden claws, prompting him to flex the digits. What was this? Had he done this with his magic by mistake? Perhaps Hades should have been alarmed by the change but there was something that felt… natural about it. 

_“He is not the king yet, Lachesis.”_

Framed by the sourceless light stood three figures, taller than the child but not as large as the adults of Amaurot. Each of them wore a sleeveless dress, tied around their lithe frames with colored cords. But the oddest thing about their appearance were their void-like eyes, the sockets little more than twin pools of a shared abyss. 

_“But he will be, you have said so yourself Atropos.”_

_“Perhaps. If he does not become lost to the past.”_

_“An astute observation Clotho, but his path has only just begun.”_

“Who are you?” It was not quite a demand, but Hades found himself vexed by their conversation and the way they seemed to speak as if he were not there.

 _“You will know us well, little king. But not yet.”_ The one addressed as Atropos came forward, her footfalls making no sound as she walked across the craggy surface of the cavern. It was clear there was something unnatural about her yet the amaurotine felt no fear in her presence. The strange and unusual was a realm in which he had grown quite acquainted. 

_“So far you have fallen, you must be scared.”_ With a graceful flourish the woman knelt down in front of him and reached forward, tucking a shock of white hair behind his ear. 

“I’m not scared.” The words spoken were truth. Though he had certainly been frightened while falling that fear had melted away the moment he had called forth the wings.

 _“Well, your friends certainly are. They look for you.”_ At her words Hades wrinkled his nose, looking away from this strange new visitor.

_“Are you upset by this, little king?”_

“I… “ He didn’t have the words to explain. This past week had left the child with a bounty of emotions that he struggled to process. 

_“Bonds are potent things Hades, do not fear them so.”_

These words brought his attention back to Atropos, a desire to protest welling within him. Yet that would not be right. It would not be the truth and above all other instincts Hades bore the need to always speak truth was chief among them. Instead he remained quiet, gently chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to put thought to word.

For a long time the only color in his world had been the souls around him. It had been this way since he had been born, or at least for long as he could remember. Even the people were just the sum of their souls, little balls of color that rested deep within their chest.

And then he met Hythlodaeus. 

Pure quicksilver kissed by orchid petals that danced on an eternal summer breeze. Never had he seen someone’s entire form resonate with the force of their soul, and his brother’s did. Looking at him was like looking at a person for the first time. It brought into sharp focus his world, his surroundings, the fact that other people did exist and they were more than motes of color.

But try as he might Hades could not expand his world outside of Hythlodaeus. It just wasn’t interesting enough. And clearly his brother was an anomaly. The sights of the Underworld had so much more to offer.

Or so he thought, until that girl.

If the warmth of sunlight could be boiled down into a color, it would be her soul. She was the first kiss of dawn against dew. The whisper the moon left in its wake that promised the start of a new day.

And how she **blazed!**

“It’s hard.. “ That is all he could think to say, it was simply too large of a feeling to parse with words he did not have.

 _“Yes, life can be. But there is so much to learn from it.”_ Rising to stand once more Atropos waved her hand in a circular motion, the hum of aether filling the air with the gesture. Between too long fingers manifested a crown of sleek, slightly curved blades. They glistened with a silver sheen yet seemed impossibly black in the same moment.

_“Heavy is the head who wears a crown. As you are now, I fear you could not bear it.”_

Though the words spoken by Atropos were fascinating there was something far more entrancing about the crown. He almost felt magnetized to it, yet there was no denying the trepidation that filled him at the sight of it. The longer he focused on it the dimmer the world around him grew, the air seeming to shimmer with soft whispers.

_“There will come a day when this will be yours to wear. Until then, grow well Hades. Forge your bonds and grow strong from them. It will be those bonds that ease your burdens.”_

“Hades!”

A familiar voice rang through the darkness, snapping his attention away from the three women. Though it had only been a moment when the child looked back they had disappeared, only the soft blue light remained.

“Hades!” Once more the voice of his brother called to him.

“Hyth!!” This time Hades answered in kind, calling into the void with all the strength he could muster.

There was no immediate answer, that is until the air above him began to glow with a silvery white light. What was about to happen barely registered in his mind before two robed figures manifested in the air above him, crashing into his smaller frame with twin shouts of surprise.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’m still working on my aim!” A soft, feminine voice rang out from one of the bodies that now pinned him to the chasm floor. Hades quickly felt strong arms wrap around his neck, jerking him forward and into the familiar embrace of Hythlodaeus.

“Thank the stars! I thought we lost you Hades.” There was real fear in his voice, something the smaller boy had never heard from his friend. 

“What..? How did you..?” He was confused as to how his fellow amaurotines had found him.

In response to his question Hythlodaeus reached forward and tugged their newly acquired friend into the embrace. She gave an embarrassed laugh in turn, gently wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. 

“I’m just glad you are okay! That was quite the drop. You must have used some really quick thinking to survive!” All at once her gaze fell upon Hades, melted gold and frosted spring meeting for the first time. 

Had it always been so bright down here? 

“Can you get us back?” Perhaps he should have thanked her first, she had already done the impossible by bringing his brother to him. And yet… he was curious. The power she displayed was not something he had seen before.The aetheric residue left in its wake was similar in hue to aetheryte shards. It seemed to be a kind of teleportation ability?

“Mmmm, yeah. I think so.” Tilting her head backwards Percy looked into the darkness above. “I believe I know how far down we are. That makes this easy!”

Rising from where they had landed she gave her robes a gentle flick to straighten them out before offering a hand to Hades and Hythlodaeus in turn. “You’ll both need to hold on. I haven’t figured out how to move things without touching them yet.”

Hythlodaeus displayed no hesitation in reaching out to take the girl’s ungloved hand, but Hades could not help but pause. He was awkward when it came to adults on his best days, leaving nothing to be said of children in his own age group. Quite suddenly he was spared the decision when she simply took his hand and tugged him forward. 

She felt so warm, even through his glove. 

He didn’t have much time to marvel on it. No, his attention was stolen away as Persephone’s soul began to flare. It filled the very air around them, seeming to slip from the bonds of her mortal flesh for a moment. Then, in a burst of silvered light, they were gone.

Behind them three pairs of star filled eyes watched. 

Three voices rose in eerie unison.

_“The Court takes form.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the territory I'm treading into with this fic is new to me, something I wanted to experiment with and dip my toes into. I hope you all enjoy it and what comes of it in the future.
> 
> I honestly wouldn't have ever gotten the courage to do this if it weren't for the amazing encouragement of everyone in the book club. Come check out some seriously awesome people over at https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


	4. Bonds

It started with a shimmer, just the faintest ripple in the air that was not dissimilar to a heatwave. Then that soft glimmer grew, turning into solid motes of light which formed the faded image of a silvered glyph. Barely discernible due to the light-colored hue of the aether, it hovered slightly above the forest floor for a brief moment then gave a sudden pulse. With a less than subtle flash the magic flared and gave birth to three forms from thin air. At least when they crashed to the ground _this time_ it was not as far as a fall. 

“One of these days I’ll work out the landing issues… “ With a huff of indignation Persephone hauled herself back to her feet, her two passengers chuckling in amusement. 

Hades’s laughter quickly came to a pause however, the boy blinking in surprised as he looked about the forest. How long had they been in the cavern? Surely not a significant amount of time as the sun’s position had not moved over much. Yet everything around him seemed… richer. As if the world had become more saturated in his brief absence.

Distracted by the sudden bloom of colors Hades did not catch the plan to return back to Amaurot, eventually being pulled from his wide-eye observation by the gentle tug of Hythlodaeus. “Come on, let’s go.”

“O-okay.” Hades' reply was soft and somewhat distant, his eyes torn between watching the scenery or the sun-kissed soul of Persephone as they started their trek back to the city.

\---

“We’re home!” Hythlodaeus’s voice rang through the doorway as the small entourage made their way into an apartment. Though it seemed about as large as a traditional home, and shared a similar structure, it was nestled deep within one of the sweeping towers that gave Amaurot such a unique skyline. 

“Welcome back little darlings.” A husky, feminine voice greeted from an unseen room.

“Mama Nyx.” With an excited reply Hades, who had once again been using Hythlodaeus as a form of transportation, wiggled his way down to the floor. It was clear from his eager movements that he had a mission in mind and soon disappeared deeper into the home to seek his bounty.

Quirking an eyebrow Persephone watched the small boy until he was out of sight then shifted her inquisitive gaze to Hythlodaeus. The tilt of her head betrayed the question on her lips. “I thought you two weren’t actually brothers?” 

Were it not for the mask that hid his face the expression that flitted across his features could be called complex. For the moment however, all the girl could see with the soft tilt of a frown. With a glance down the hall Hythlodaeus moved to stand next to his new friend, intent on keeping his words from carrying. It dawned on him then that he and Persephone were exactly the same height. Perhaps he could leverage that to his advantage and convince her to be the one to carry Hades around from time to time. He was far too young to be developing chronic back issues. “We aren’t, I’ll explain later.”

Though her curiosity was thoroughly roused she did not press the boy for answers. Which seemed a wise choice given the subject of their conversation soon returned from his impromptu adventure, dragging a towering adult along by the sleeve of their robe. 

“Mama Nyx, look.” It was then that Hades pointed towards Persephone, fixing the adult with a brilliant smile as he did so. A child showing off the magical treasure he had found in the woods.

“Ah, I see we have company.” Looking at the young girl Nyx’s dark lips curled upwards. How curious it was to see Hades excited by the presence of another child.

“Hiya!” A large grin swept across Persephone’s expression before she gave a polite bow of greeting. “I’m Persephone, but you can call me Percy. It’s nice to meet you Miss Nyx.”

“Persephone?” Behind her mask a brow arched upwards. The name was not unfamiliar. “Well it is a pleasure to meet you, little one. It is not often my boys bring home friends, or rather friends as sentient as you. Please, make yourself comfortable here.” 

Rubbing the back of his hood bashfully Hythlodaeus gently extracted Hades from the sleeve of their mother before gesturing for Percy to follow them down the hall.

With quiet amusement Nyx watched the trio, arms crossed against her chest in thought. It was amusing to watch the tapestry fate was weaving. Where would these newest threads lead? For the children she was uncertain but she knew one thing for herself: their home would soon be graced with more visitors. Some warm drinks and sweet treats would no doubt ease the coming conversation.

As Nyx busied herself preparing refreshments the children settled themselves in Hythlodaeus’s room. Though settled seemed a loose term for Hades. The small boy did not seem particularly interested in sitting still and talking about their misadventure in the woods. No, he wanted to get to know their new friend better but words were not his forte. He wasn’t particularly concerned by that challenge, there were other ways to learn about someone.

With the two of them distracted by their animated conversation Hades left the room without notice. First he ventured to the living room, passing by the large adult as she hummed quietly to herself. Collecting a book about constellations from one of the end tables he returned to his brother’s room and sat it on the floor close to Persephone. 

Then he left again.

This time he wandered to the game room, digging around in a chest of toys before pulling out a handful of colorful marbles. Pleased with their appearance he returned to the room once more, setting them down by the book. Then, like before, he disappeared. 

From every corner of the house Hades collected something and brought it back to the two of them, sitting each item somewhere close to Persephone. Engrossed enough in their conversation they didn’t seem to notice the pile of items growing around them, but Hades did not lose heart. That only meant he had yet to find what would catch her interest. 

During one of his trips a knock at the door of their home brought him pause. Golden eyes looked towards the approaching form of Nyx, a small statue of a dolphin clutched in his hands. 

“I think she’ll like the owl better, little one. Why don’t you collect that one from the study.” His mother offered in suggestion. 

A quiet nod was her answer, though Hades hesitated before leaving. His eyes lingered on the door, frowning softly at whatever he saw on the other side.

“Don’t worry, these are visitors for me. Run along and have fun dear.” There was a gentleness to Nyx’s voice that would annoy Hades if it were anyone else. But it was _her_ , the one who had taken him in and given him a family. There was nothing she could do that would ever bother him. So with only a moment more of hesitation the white haired boy left, wandering to the study in order to find the statue his mother had suggested.

Now it was Nyx’s turn to regard the door with a frown. She could only hope this would be a pleasant visit.

Reaching forward she tugged the door open, gracing the two red masks that greeted her with a bright smile. “Esteemed Halmarut, Azem. What a privilege to have my home graced with your presence. Please, do come in.”

“Hello Nyx.” Azem greeted with a voice that was young but cultured. No doubt it served the woman well in her many travels.

“Is Persephone here?” No greeting came from Halmarut, just a question spoken in a hoarse, somewhat sharp tone. 

“She is with the boys, playing.” Once more Nyx gestured for the pair to enter. “Please, I’ve prepared warm apple cider with cinnamon. Come inside and relax.”

“I think that would be wonderful, Nyx.” With a polite bow towards their hostess Azem crossed the threshold, looking over her shoulder to fix Halmarut with her steel colored gaze. “She’s perfectly safe and content Demeter, I see no reason to turn down the invitation.”

Silence greeted them, Halmarut taking far more time to consider the invitation than her companion. Finally, with no small amount of reluctance, she stepped into the home with a slight incline of her head towards Azem. “Very well Athena, I suppose there doesn’t need to be anything… official, about this meeting.” 

“Official? Full glad am I to know that my family is worthy of such notice from the convocation.” Though Nyx’s tone was pleasant enough there was no missing the soft undercurrent to her words. Demeter was not the only one with a protective streak.

“N-now, now. What I believe Demeter means is that there is no reason for this occasion not to be a _glad_ one. It is quite lovely that your children have struck up a friendship with my pupil, one that I _personally_ feel will be quite beneficial at that.” Azem settled herself between the two, quietly wondering which god had cursed her to play arbiter between two of the most strong minded women in Amaurot.

It was as they were walking towards the kitchen that they crossed paths with Hades, once more on a quest to find something to catch Persephone’s eye. Nestled in his arms was an overly large stuffed animal, one fashioned in the image of a calico cat. For a moment all four amaurotines came to a pause, the three adults staring down at the young child while he stared back with his perpetual frown.

“Hello, little one.” Azem offered Hades a soft smile. “That’s a very cute cat you have there.”

“Mine.” Squeezing the stuffed toy to his chest he quickly turned and ran off down the hall, convinced that the red masked woman intended to steal away his offering to Persephone. It was his quicken pace as he returned to Hythlodaeus’s room that pulled the two from their engrossing conversation. Slightly panicked by the sudden attention his appearance had garnered he held out the plush cat in front of him, offering it to the black haired girl. 

“Ah! Is this yours?” Percy reached out and took the stuffed kitten, hugging it to her chest in delight.

“Do you… “ Hades gave an awkward shift of his weight, his masked gaze slowly making its way to Persephone. There was a startling juxtaposition between the cool, almost misty purple of her eyes and the unyielding ocherous blaze of the soul behind them. 

He could watch her for hours and never get bored, such a delight she was to the senses!

“... like cats?” It had taken him a moment to finish the question, but it was a marked difference in how his conversations usually went. 

“I think they are cute. But I suppose I think a lot of things are cute.” Her tone seemed to indicate a subtler meaning to the words, which were accompanied by a soft smile. She didn’t get many opportunities to interact with other children but she was fairly certain they did not tend towards laying out trinkets like crows.

“Ah!” The way Persephone looked at him… the way she spoke! It brought a soft flush to the young Hades’s cheeks, something that did not go unnoticed by the slate blue gaze of Hythlodaeus. The older boy could not help but grin at this. He had a feeling that a friendship with Percy was going to be a very positive influence on his brother.

\---

Settled at the dining room table the three adults quietly sipped on mugs of cider. There was a palpable tension in the air between Nyx and Demeter, one that Athena could not diffuse no matter how hard she tried. 

“So, it is true then. You’ve taken in Rhea’s boy.” It was not a question that Demeter asked, but rather a statement spoken. A redundant one at that, given that she had seen the boy for herself.

“Yes. Given that Hythlodaeus also has the sight I felt this would be a good environment for him. Besides,” Nyx gave pause, her voice threatening to quiver in light of her turbulent emotions on the subject. “Rhea was like family to me, it seemed only right.”

Athena sat quietly, listening to the two talk as she slowly stroked her thumb along the handle of her mug. When she first realized where Persephone had disappeared to she thought it a cruel joke of fate. Though Nyx and Demeter shared no true connection, the young boy Hades was no doubt unaware of his own history with the aging Halmarut.

“Is he… “ Much like Nyx, the elderly Demeter stopped before finishing her sentence. She was one of the longest lived members of the current convocation and had held her seat for generations. But one did not get to be immortal without having a few ghosts in their past and she was facing one such spector now. “... doing well?”

There was no missing the look of surprise on her companions faces at the question.

“He is quiet, withdrawn. The world of the living does not hold much sway over him.” It would no doubt hurt Demeter to hear of Hades’s disposition but she would not hide the truth to save her feelings. “It has proven difficult to get him to take an interest in things. I think the only reason he hasn’t simply disappeared to the Underworld is because of Hythlodaeus.”

“I see.” Raising the mug, Halmarut took a sip of cooling cider. 

“But he has taken an interest in Persephone?” Athena’s question nearly caused her fellow convocation member to choke on her drink.

“So it would seem. I’ve never seen him so excited as when he brought her home. Like he had discovered a note of music he’d never heard before.” Nyx’s gaze shifted from Athena to Demeter, amused by the other woman’s reaction.

“Well, I think everything is well in hand then.” Athena offered the white-masked woman a gentle smile though it wilted around the edges as she noticed the sour gaze Demeter cast in her direction.

“You can’t honestly be suggesting… “ Halmarut’s incredulous tone was cut off before she could finish.

“Suggesting what? That your daughter become friends with my boys? Is there some reason why she could not?” a hint of a threat edged Nyx’s words, as if daring the elder amaurotine to speak ill of her children.

“I think it would be healthy for her Demeter. It’s difficult enough to keep her in check between the two of us, perhaps letting her have some friends her age will _help._ ” There was a soft plea in Azem’s voice. No doubt the pair have had this argument before.

“... Very well. But should anything happen to her… “ The sentence was purposely left unfinished. There was no need to tell Nyx exactly what she would do if harm were to ever befall her only child.

Spreading her arms wide in acceptance, Nyx bowed her head slightly forward. An attempt to placate the viper who threatened to strike. “No harm will come to Persephone, you have my word on that.”

Rising from the table Demeter pushed her mug aside, most of the cider left unfinished. It had chilled far too quickly for her liking anyway. “Persephone, it’s time to head home. We’ll arrange another play date soon.”

From her haven in Hyth's room Percy could not help but wrinkle her nose at the sound of her mother’s frosty tone as it called down the hall. With a soft huff the girl crossed her arms in frustration. She supposed she ought to count herself lucky, usually her mother simply yanked her away from any friends she tried to make.

“Y-You have to go?” There was a tone of panic to Hades’s voice, one that brought a look of concern from Hythlodaeus as their new friend rose from where she had settled on the floor. 

“Yeaaaah, but don’t worry. I’ll be back!” With a smile that could part storm clouds she offered the stuffed calico back to Hades.

“... Are you sure?” With a turn of his head the small boy gazed down the hall, though it looked for all the world like he was simply staring at the wall. “Her soul is…” He shook his head then, unable to explain. Hades had seen this before, what happened to a soul when strong emotions began to drive every aspect of a person.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Reaching out Persephone laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze through his robes. “In fact, I promise you’ll see me again. I can guarantee it!”

“Guarantee?” Though painfully cynical for one so young Hades could not ignore the force of her conviction. If she said they would meet again, then he would believe her. 

“Yep! In fact, should you ever need me… “ Persephone pressed her fingers just a bit harder into his shoulder. From her grip danced thin threads of aether, weaving themselves around Hades in intricate knots. A piece of art that only he and his brother could appreciate. “Just whistle.”

A soft gasp was pulled from Hades’s lips as the silvery curls of magic snap taunt, sealing whatever spell the young girl had woven. “W-whistle?”

“Mmmhmm!” With a soft laugh she leaned forward, tapping the boy’s lips with an ungloved finger. “You do know how to whistle, don’t you? Just put your lips together and blow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me every step of the way, but I finally got somewhere I wanted to be with it.
> 
> I truly, truly hope you all find it enjoyable! 
> 
> And lastly, I would like to give a special thank you to Quinn, Aly and Bex of the book club for keeping me motivated. This one is for you <3


	5. Rebel

The rains had ceased and Amaurot was blessed with another beautiful day, but Persephone was not there to see it. Confined to her home as she was there were many experiences the girl had missed in the past few days. Usually her mentor Athena, current Azem of the Convocation of Fourteen, would have come to her rescue but her mother had thrown a tantrum even the gray-eyed woman could not pacify.

So now she sat by one of the large windows of her home, staring at the towering buildings of black stone and metal. They were always particularly beautiful after rainfall. The water droplets settled on the sleek structures like crystalline gems, reflecting the light back in prismatic displays. It made them sparkle and gleam, like the ethereal threads of a dream given life. 

And the flora!

Oh how the city bloomed after a storm, filling the sidewalks with the vivid colors of twilight. How she longed to walk the streets in the misty haze after the rain, watching the flowers spread their petals. But she could not. By her mother’s decree she was to stay here, to focus on her studies and forget about such ‘mindless distractions’ for the week. 

Persephone was no fool, she knew the hidden meaning in Demeter’s words. Her mother wanted to put distance between her, Hades and Hythlodaeus. The fact that the woman had such a problem with her having friends was beginning to wear on the young girl. Was this the course her life was destined to take? Forever trapped in the shadow of her mother? The aging amaurotine inserting herself into every decision to be made, every friendship to be formed?

If this was how Demeter acted now, what would she do as Persephone grew and asserted her independence? Would she throw the same tantrums and expect her to bow to them merely because she was her mother? Her elder? Yes, she was young now but she would not always be so. Surely her mother could see what she was doing would only drive her away. And yet… it was as if the elderly Halmarut was blind to the effects her ever tightening grip had on their relationship.

“I know that Mitron’s guide to early Ichthyology is not an exciting read but I expect you to apply yourself regardless.” Demeter’s voice cut through her daughter’s thoughts, prompting a soft frown to perch upon the child’s lips. 

“I have been studying for days, Mother.” Persephone took a soft breath, doing her best to control the tone of her voice. Her mother tended to be overly sensitive to any inflection in words. 

“And you shall continue doing so, it is very important to your future.” Demeter’s tone was only a few degrees warmer towards her daughter than it would be anyone else. It prompted the raven haired child to sigh. 

A rebuttal sat on Persephone’s tongue but before she could speak it the distant call of a whistle filled her ears. In response to the sound her aether flared, a gentle white light outlining her small frame.

“Don’t you dare!” Demeter commanded with a tone full of venom. “Would that I could find a way to break that accursed spell.”

“Accursed?” Quite suddenly Persephone turned from where she sat, small fists curled in frustration. Her mother towered above, the red convocation mask staring down at her like a snarling predator. When younger, much younger, the little girl had feared this above all else. But now? Though she had only aged one hand's worth of years since that time such fear had evolved to anger. And now that anger trembled within Persephone like a mighty quake.

“That is my spell. My magic. My… my _creation_! And you would call it accursed?” The words had cut the child through to heart, causing her to tremble with fury. “Is that what you think of me then, Mother? Just your accursed child?!”

“Do not presume to put words into my mouth, young one. Everything I do, I do for your betterment. For your protection. When you are older you will understand and you will thank me for it.” Demeter's voice seemed like it was one of logic, of reason. But her words were so far from the truth.

“When I am older I will want nothing to do with you!” Persephone replied in a barely contained shout, the sound of whistling filling her ears once more.

“How _dare_ you speak to your mother this way!”

“You do not act like a mother! You do not act like any of the other adults, like the teachers, like Miss Nyx--” Her rant was cut short as Detemer reached down and roughly grabbed her shoulder, causing the girl’s heart to skip a beat.

“Persephone, stop this nonsense. You are out of line.”

“You treat me like a prisoner! I may be young but I am not naive enough to think that this is what life should be!” With a shove she pushed the adult’s hand from her shoulder, running away from the window and her mother. Again the whistle called to her and this time she would answer. As she ran the white glow grew brighter, her form shining with aether as she prepared to teleport. 

“Don’t! You do not have my permiss--”

The rest of Demeter’s demand was met only by an empty room, her words echoing against the walls. 

Persephone did not immediately teleport to where her friends were waiting. She knew Demeter would waste no time in attempting to track her down but the only means to do so would be following the aether trail of the teleport. So Persephone would create as large of a trail as she could. From one edge of the city to the other, to the depths of the forest that surrounded Amaurot and the borders just beyond. Again and again she teleported, jumping long distances and short as quickly as she could manage.

When most of her aether was exhausted Persephone finally made the teleport to her friends, collapsing against the ground upon materializing in front of the waiting Hades and Hythlodaeus. 

“Percy!” Concern laced the voice of both boys as they cried her name, rushing to the side of their fallen friend.

“Percy, Percy, are you okay?!” Hades’s voice shook with a slight panic, he had never seen his friend in such straights before.

“Ugh.. I’m fine. Just..” She let herself rest against Hades for a moment, legs still trembling in the wake of her exertion.  
“It was Halmarut again, wasn’t it?” There was no mistaking the frown in Hythlodaeus' voice. It was all Persephone could do to smile at him.

“Oh, you know mother…”

An indigent huff sounded from Hades, his small arms tightening around her waist. The white haired boy was not as small as when she had first met him, but he still had a long way to go to catch up to her and Hythlodaeus in height. “Her soul is a frozen wasteland. Corrupted by fear, anger and hate.”

This was not the first time her friend had commented on the state of Demeter’s soul but Persephone still had no idea what had caused her mother to become so aberrant. “I know Hades but... “ 

No words could be found to finish her statement. After a year of trying to justify her mother’s behavior towards her friends she was running out of excuses. Closing her eyes Percy brought a cheek to rest against the top of Hades’s hood, letting out a soft sigh through her nose. The scent of the ocean tickled her lungs with every breath, the sound of crashing waves a comfort to her ears. She had visited this location many times in the past but every visit was a balm to her aching soul.

The only name Persephone knew this place by was what the boys called it: the cliffs. Apparently Hythlodaeus had often taken Hades here when he was younger as a means to calm the boy and attempt to help him connect with anything other than the Underworld. It had grown to become an important place for both of them and now it was important to Percy too.

“Sometimes, I wish I could run away.” There was a soft quiver to her words and it immediately prompted Hades to wrap his arms tighter around her waist.

“Maybe Azem can do something.” Hyth offered his suggestion softly, kneeling down behind Percy so he could wrap his arms around her shoulder.

Something between a chuckle and a sniffle left the girl, a hand reaching upwards to pull the bone white mask from her face. With little care she tossed it towards the edge of the rocky crag. “She is _my_ mother. How long can I expect Miss Athena to fight my battles?”

“P-Percy!” Awe was the only word that could describe the tone of Hades' voice. 

Pausing in her attempt to scrub away tears with the sleeve of her robe she looked down at her friend, a brow raised in question. 

“You have freckles!!” With little thought towards the action Hades reached up and gently poked one Persephone’s cheeks, fascinated by the flecks of cinnamon that dusted his friend’s skin. He had never seen the girl without her mask before.  


“Hades! You can’t just _poke_ people!” Hyth was quick to reach forward and smack his brother’s hand away. Percy could not help but chuckle at their antics, these two never failed to warm her heart.

Bashfully Hades withdrew his hand, leaving it to hover in the air for a moment before reaching upwards and pulling off his own mask. Golden eyes looked up at his friend, framed by locks of pure moonlight. His skin was almost the same pale color as his hair, giving him a ghostly appearance. Now more than ever Persephone understood why Hades was likened to a denizen of the underworld. 

“Honestly, you two are the worst influences.” It was easy to hear the playfulness in Hythlodaeus’s tone. Just like the other two he discarded his mask, letting his hood fall backwards as well. His hair shimmered like liquid platinum, tied back in a simple tail that rested between his shoulders. He regarded his friends with quicksilver eyes, watching them both with quiet amusement. 

“Come on, we aren’t here to sulk.” Hyth let his arms slip lower, allowing his embrace to encompass Hades as well. “Let’s go down to the beach, enjoy the warm weather until the sun sets, yeah?”

Twin hums of agreeance answered Hythlodaeus and soon the pile of unmasked children were racing along the beach below the cliff, the waves of the ocean licking at their heels. With robes hitched up to their knees they splashed in the seawater, built towers of sand and looked for treasure in the form of shining shells and polished stones. As sun set approached the trio found themselves thoroughly water logged and covered in sand, their hair wind tousled and knotted. But they smiled, they laughed, and they sat together with their arms around each other.

With Hades on one side and Hyth on the other Persephone felt a sense of peace she had missed in her week-long exile from the boys. But as the sun began to sink below the horizon the sun-kissed girl could not help the anxiety that welled within. Someone would come for her soon and then she would have to face the wrath of her mother once more.

“Percy, have you ever seen the lifestream?” Hades knew his friend did not possess the sight, but he could feel the pounding of her heart where his arm rested against her back.

“In books, but I can’t see it like you and Hyth.” There was the slightest hint of melancholy to her reply.

“Would you want to?” The offer left his lips before he had a moment to think about it. 

Hythlodaeus cast a stern gaze in the direction of his brother. “Hades…”

“You can do that?” Immediately Persephone’s curiosity was piqued, the girl leaning forward to regard Hades with wide eyed wonder.  
“Percy... “ Hyth rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated with his brother for even bringing the topic up.

“Um, well, it’s not impossible but--” Hades paused, a hand pressed to his temple as he let out a soft gasp.

_The Gates are yours to open, little king_

“Hades?” The voices of Persephone and Hythlodaeus cut through the haze that had rolled through his mind like an autumn fog. Tilting his head upwards he looked at the two with vision that had gone slightly blurry around the edges.

“I heard--”

“ **Persephone!** ” Like a winter chill the voice of Demeter snapped through the air, seeming to sap the very breath from the children as each of them gasped.

“Demeter! You need to calm down, she is a child!” Like heat rising to meet the chill of a storm front, the voice of Athena soon called for reason from her fellow convocation member.

Quickly the young girl was on her feet, turning to face the red masked adults as fear sunk her heart deep into her stomach. At her back rose Hythlodaeus, a hand reaching forward to gently touch her shoulder in support as Hades remained where he had been seated in the sand. 

“You will not _touch_ my daughter!” The air around Demeter began to sparkle, the sand beneath her feet growing slick with frost.

“ _Demeter!_ You will not threaten the children.” It was then Athena turned to face her friend, her own aether causing the air to crackle softly.

“Or what? You will censure me? _Attack me?_ I will not have them turn her against me Athena. _I will not lose her like I lost her father!_ ” The emotion in Halmarut’s voice rose like the cry of a violin.

“You are out of line!” Azem settled herself squaring between her panicking friend and the trio of children. She would let no one harm them. No one.

_Throw wide the Gates_

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Hades's voice split the building aether between the two woman, it seemed to grab the energy and curl it around himself. At the same moment his own aether flared to life, amethyst void outlining his form as his feet rose above the ground.

“Hades!” Alarm laced Hythlodaeus tone but it made no difference. The white haired child had made his decision.

“You made her cry!” His voice echoed across the beach as the aether of the Underworld continued to swell about his form. “You made her suffer!”

“What are you doing boy?!” The creeping ice that had begun to spread across Demeter’s form shattered. She could not concentrate on her spell any longer, not with the pure panic that raced through her system.

“Hades! Please, you have to calm--” Athena’s desperate plea was cut short as the aether around the small boy exploded forth, wrapping itself around the three children.

“Flow the Styx! Call the Gates of Ploutonion! Throw them wide to ride the river of souls!” Like a pair of great wings his aether flared upwards, sparkling with the nebulous expanse of space. Then like a great maw it rushed downwards, snapping the trio into its jaws. With a sound like shattering glass it tore a hole in the very fabric of reality, then dispersed with a crack of thunder.

In a blink of an eye all was still

All was quiet.

And Demeter and Athena were the only ones left on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas of where the next chapter takes place? I'll give you three guess ;)
> 
> Want to join a group of utterly supportive, enabling and talented people? Come check out the Bookclub at https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


End file.
